


Endlich sehe ich das Licht

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Flynn!Jean, Gen, M/M, Rapunzel!Marco, Tangled AU
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C’era una volta, tanto tempo fa, in un regno lontano lontano, una strega potentissima. Alcun tipo di magia le era sconosciuto e poteva mutare il suo aspetto. Il suo vero nome pochi lo conoscevano. La sua reale età ancora di più era celata.<br/>Nello stesso regno c'era una leggenda che narrava di un fiore magico, capace di esaudire molti desideri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

C’era una volta, tanto tempo fa, in un regno lontano lontano, una strega potentissima. Alcun tipo di magia le era sconosciuto e poteva mutare il suo aspetto. Il suo vero nome pochi lo conoscevano. La sua reale età ancora di più era celata.

Si mormorava per tutto il regno che ella vi abitasse da secoli.

Per molti era solo una leggenda. Una storia da raccontare ai bambini per spaventarli.

“La strega Annie verrà a prenderti se non farai il bravo.”

Ma la strega Annie si faceva scorgere molto di rado, quasi mai. Per alcuni era solo una figura quasi mitologica. Creata come antagonista del loro regno.

Un regno quasi magico, di cui si mormorava le origini risiedessero nel sole.

Una vecchia fiaba, molto più lieta rispetto a quella di madre Annie, racconta di un unico raggio di sole che aveva colpito la terra. Da questo raggio era nato un fiore. Un fiore magico e dorato che non appassiva mai.

Un fiore dai poteri magici che poteva rendere immortale chiunque se si intonava un particolare canto. Un fiore che poteva donare la luce quando le tenebre diventavano troppo buie. Un fiore che doveva portare speranza a chiunque la stesse perdendo.

Attorno a questo magico fiore, il regno aveva prosperato per centinaia di anni. Per secoli la leggenda del fiore dorato era stata usata solo come fiaba da raccontare ai bambini, perché nessuno lo aveva mai visto.

Nessuno, tranne la strega Annie. La vecchia strega usava il suo potere per mantenersi sempre giovane e in forze.

 _“Blume, leuchtend schön_ _  
Kannst so mächtig sein_ _  
Dreh die zeit zurück_ __  
Gib mir was einst war mein

 _Blume leuchtend schön_ _  
Lass mich nicht allein_ _  
Halt das Schicksal auf_ __  
Gib mir was einst war mein

_Was einst war mein…”_

Alla vecchia strega bastava recitare un antico incantesimo, le cui parole erano andate perse per tutti gli altri. Le bastava poggiare una mano sui suoi delicati ma potenti petali, e la magia della pianta si sprigionava. L’avrebbe resa ancora giovane e potente, e per questo motivo lo aveva nascosto.

Nessuno avrebbe mai scoperto in quale luogo fosse nascosto.

E il suo segreto sarebbe rimasto per sempre custodito.


	2. Capitolo I

C’era una volta un regno. Un regno pacifico, retto da due regine. Le sovrane governavano con giustizia sulle loro terre ed erano molto amate dal popolo. Sotto la loro guida, il piccolo regno aveva prosperato e vissuto in pace.

La regina Christa, erede di sangue della famiglia reale, era sempre stata amata dai propri sudditi. E sin dalla sua nascita era stato chiaro che solo lei avrebbe potuto prendere il posto dei suoi genitori, anche se per molti anni aveva vissuto lontano dalla capitale.

La bionda regina possedeva doni speciali, simbolo della discendenza della famiglia reale dal magico fiore solare. I suoi capelli d’oro sembravano tessuti dal sole stesso e il suo sorriso emanava un calore capace di rassicurare qualsiasi cuore.

Quando la giovane regina era arrivata alla capitale, lo aveva fatto accompagnata da un’altra giovane donna, che aveva trascorso con lei molti anni. Nessuno si era neppure sognato di cercare di dividerle, perché bastava guardarle per sapere che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto spezzare il legame che le univa.

Quello su cui regnavano era un regno magico, in cui a volte i miracoli accadevano.

La regina Christa aspettava un bambino.

La regina Ymir e tutto il regno erano in festa. Ci sarebbe stato un erede. La linea di sangue non si sarebbe estinta, ma soprattutto, loro sarebbero diventate genitori.

Ymir era al settimo cielo. Non aveva mai sperato di poter avere un figlio con la moglie, ma era miracolosamente successo.

Solo che non sempre le cose andavano lisce e la gioia finiva troppo spesso per essere oscurata dalla preoccupazione. Dall’insicurezza. Dalla paura.

La regina Christa si ammalò.

La regina Ymir aveva fatto giungere a palazzo tutti i dottori del regno. Quando le loro cure si rivelarono inutili aveva fatto chiamare tutte le guaritrici, i maghi e le streghe. Chiunque potesse cercare di fare qualcosa per la sua amata e il loro bambino era stato convocato.

Ma nessuno era riuscito a fare nulla.

La regina stava morendo e con lei il loro bambino non ancora nato.

Stava perdendo ogni speranza mentre guardava la donna che amava costretta a letto. Il suo viso ogni giorno sempre più pallido e magro. Se ne stava andando davanti ai suoi occhi, e lei non poteva fare nulla per aiutarla.

“Ymir, forse ho un idea.”

La regina aveva alzato lo sguardo verso la giovane donna che aveva parlato. Una ragazza a cui Christa aveva salvato la vita tempo addietro, offrendole del cibo e un posto dove riposare. Ymir aveva sempre pensato che le sarebbe stata utile in futuro. Era molto meno gentile della consorte e se poteva, avrebbe usato qualsiasi cosa a proprio vantaggio.

“Parla, Sasha. Se vuoi farle mangiare qualcosa di strano, no grazie.” Aveva di nuovo spostato lo sguardo sulla moglie. Le stringeva la mano e non sapeva più cos’altro fare. Sapeva bene che avrebbe ascoltato anche l’idea di Sasha, anche se questa poteva essere la cosa più assurda del mondo. Tipo cercare un unicorno o la polvere magica di una fata.

“Connie mi ha raccontato di una leggenda che circola nel suo villaggio.” La mora si era avvicinata di più al letto in cui giaceva la sua regina. Connie era uno dei soldati della guardia reale assieme a Sasha. Ed erano le uniche due persone che parlavano alle sovrane da pari a pari. “Si dice che sulla montagna sia nascosto un fiore che splende come il sole e che una strega lo tenga custodito per trarne il suo potere.”

“Ma è solo una leggenda. Tutti la conoscono.” Ymir aveva sospirato. Era stanca. E il fiore era solo una leggenda che tutti conoscevano sin da quando erano nella culla.

“E se esistesse sul serio? Connie dice che la leggenda di Madre Annie è vera, e che lei viva ancora sulle montagne. Se davvero è ancora viva, allora il fiore deve esistere. Senza il fiore lei non avrebbe l’immortalità.”

Era un’idea folle. Doveva sapere bene che Sasha le avrebbe solo dato una vana speranza di salvare la sua Christa. Ma la speranza in fondo era l’ultima a morire.

Aveva guardato Christa mentre si alzava dalla sedia da cui non si spostava da giorni. Lentamente si era chinata per darle un casto bacio e accarezzarle una guancia. “Prometto che ti salverò. Fosse l’ultima cosa che faccio, vi salverò entrambi.”

Sasha aveva distolto lo sguardo. Le sembrava di osservare un momento troppo intimo, e probabilmente era così.

Solo che non aveva mai visto Ymir preoccupata a quel modo. Le conosceva da anni, e aveva deciso di seguirle nella capitale quando aveva saputo che Christa sarebbe stata incoronata. Sapeva quali sentimenti ci fossero tra le due, solo che quello che aveva visto da quando Christa si era ammalata andava oltre ogni sua previsione.

La fredda e calcolatrice Ymir era improvvisamente diventata molto più calma e riflessiva.

“Fai preparare il mio cavallo e di a Connie di raggiungermi. Dovrà farci da guida sulle montagne. E giuro su dio che troverò quel maledetto fiore.”

Senza aggiungere una parola, Sasha era uscita dalla stanza delle regine.

 



 

Le luci che provenivano da valle l’avevano impensierita. Nessuno si avventurava mai seriamente sulla montagna. Per secoli era rimasta indisturbata in quella foresta. Qualche cacciatore a volte si perdeva. I bambini salivano fino a li per cercarla. Ma mai aveva visto tante luci che si muovevano.

Doveva essere successo qualcosa nel regno, ma era qualcosa che non era di sua competenza. Lei aveva sempre vissuto da sola in quei boschi. Aveva sempre cercato di dare il meno possibile nell’occhio, dedicandosi con costanza alle sue magie.

Tutto grazie al fiore magico che aveva trovato molti secoli addietro. Fiore che le aveva donato l’eterna giovinezza, ma solo se regolarmente cantava per lui.

Era stato il fiore stesso ad insegnarle le parole. Ancora non si spiegava come, ma non appena lo aveva visto, sapeva esattamente quale fosse la formula necessaria per scatenare il suo potere.

Sfiorava i suoi delicati petali e pronunciava quelle parole. Improvvisamente il fiore si illuminava e la avvolgeva con il suo potere.

E il suo viso tornava giovane e perfetto come la prima volta che lo aveva visto.

Per questo motivo lo teneva ben nascosto. La leggenda si era diffusa ovunque nel regno, ma nessuno conosceva la sua ubicazione. Nessuno lo poteva trovare.

E il fiore sarebbe rimasto solo suo per sempre.

Per questo non poteva credere ai propri occhi quando aveva visto tutte quelle torce salire la montagna. Tutte quelle luci che si avvicinavano a quel luogo segreto.

Non aveva tempo. Non poteva nascondere il fiore. Non poteva neppure spostarlo, perché aveva paura di danneggiarlo.

Era semplicemente fuggita, sperando che nessuno si accorgesse del fiore che si trovava in quel luogo impervio. Sperava che nessuno se ne sarebbe mai accorto e che sarebbe rimasto solo suo.

“Maestà! L’ho trovato!”

La strega aveva sentito solo la voce di un giovane uomo. Voltandosi aveva riconosciuto in lui un ragazzo che abitava nel villaggio vicino. Il villaggio che conosceva la sua storia e non la credeva solo una leggenda.

E quel ragazzo aveva portato la regina fino a lì.

 



 

La regina Ymir aveva raccolto il fiore con le proprie mani, incurante di tutta la terra che era rimasta sulle sue dita. Lo aveva estratto con cura, radice compresa, e lo aveva avvolto in un panno prima di metterlo nella propria borsa. Non avrebbe mai potuto lasciare un compito così importante ad altri. Aveva troppa paura che qualcuno potesse involontariamente rovinarlo. E non poteva permetterselo.

Quel fiore era l’ultima speranza che le era rimasta per salvare la sua amata Christa e il bambino che portava in grembo. E lei doveva e voleva salvare entrambi. Perché se fosse successo qualcosa a loro due, sapeva che anche la sua vita sarebbe finita.

Cavalcava più velocemente che poteva, ben conscia che ogni istante non poteva andare perso. Sapeva che il tempo giocava contro di lei. Sapeva bene che doveva sbrigarsi.

Sapeva anche bene che non sapeva cosa l’avrebbe attesa a palazzo una volta rientrata.

 



  
Aveva atteso seduta sulla sedia che ormai era fissa accanto al letto su cui riposava la moglie. Non si era neppure cambiata quando era rientrata dalla fruttuosa ricerca del fiore. Aveva abbandonato il cavallo davanti alla porta, urlando ad una delle guardie di occuparsene. Era corsa nelle cucine, con somma sorpresa di tutta la servitù. Mai un reale era sceso nelle cucine prima di quel momento. Li aveva lasciato il fiore, ordinando che ne fosse fatto un infuso il più velocemente possibile.

E allora era corsa verso le loro stanze private. Non le importava di cosa potessero pensare di lei in quel momento. Non le era mai importato molto. Voleva solo vedere Christa. Voleva solo vedere come stava la sua regina.

Da allora era rimasta seduta accanto al letto a guardarla. Non aveva il coraggio di toccarla. Per paura di sporcarla. Per paura di trovare la sua pelle più fredda di com’era quando era partita. Per paura di scoprire che il bambino in lei non si muovesse più.

Aveva troppe paure e troppe poche speranze.

Aveva alzato lo sguardo verso la porta quando l’aveva sentita aprirsi. Sasha stava entrando con un vassoio in mano. Ymir poteva vedere quanto fosse preoccupata e tesa anche lei. E poteva notare che anche lei si era altamente fregata dell’etichetta, entrando senza bussare, con ancora addosso i vestiti con cui avevano viaggiato, e rubando il lavoro delle cameriere.

“Ho pensato fosse più sicuro se lo avessi portato io.” La mora si era fermata vicino ad Ymir, porgendole la tazza di vetro in cui si vedeva il liquido dorato.

“Strano non l’abbia bevuto tu.” La mora regina aveva sorriso mentre si alzava dalla sedia e prendeva la tazza. Il liquido brillava proprio come aveva brillato il fiore. E questa era la sua ultima speranza, che tutte quelle leggende fossero vere, e non soltanto racconti della buonanotte.

Guardando il viso della moglie si era fatta di nuovo seria. Le aveva accarezzato piano una guancia, cercando di non sporcarla.

“Christa, tesoro, bevi questo e ti sentirai meglio.” Aveva parlato piano, mentre la bionda apriva gli occhi e la guardava. Sembrava stanchissima, anche se non faceva altro che stare a letto tutto il giorno.

Christa aveva annuito debolmente e si era fatta aiutare da Sasha per mettersi in una posizione semiseduta. Ymir aveva accostato la tazza alle sue labbra e l’aveva aiutata a bere. Lentamente, seguendo il suo ritmo, ma era riuscita a farle bere tutto. Non si ricordava l’ultima volta in cui era riuscita a bere così tanto.

“Y-Ymir…” Sasha l’aveva guardata, bofonchiando e spalancando gli occhi.

La leggenda era vera. Il fiore aveva poteri magici. Stava quasi per piangere quando la stanza si era riempita di raggi dorati che scaturivano dal piccolo corpo di Christa. Poteva sentire il potere della pianta, il calore e la sicurezza con cui li avvolgeva. Sentiva gli occhi di Christa sul suo viso, e lei aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime perché il colore era tornato sulle guance della sua amata.

Il potere del fiore l’aveva salvata. Aveva salvato lei e il bambino nel suo grembo. Il fiore aveva salvato le due persone che più amava al mondo.

 



  
Pochi mesi dopo, la regina aveva dato alla luce un bambino. Un maschietto dai bellissimi capelli dorati. Un regalo che gli aveva fatto il fiore che lo aveva salvato.

Le due regine erano al settimo cielo dalla gioia e per festeggiare la nascita del loro erede avevano liberato in cielo migliaia di lanterne, affinché raggiungessero il sole e lo ringraziassero da parte loro per avergli donato uno splendido bambino.

“Ha le lentiggini come le tue.” Christa sorrideva, seduta su una poltrona con il bambino in braccio.

“Povero, speravo avrebbe assomigliato di più a te.” Ymir era seduta per terra, accanto a moglie e figlio, e li osservava. Guardarli la riempiva di gioia. E per la prima volta si sentiva completa del tutto.

“E’ biondo, se questo ti rincuora.” La giovane regina aveva sorriso di nuovo, guardando prima la moglie e poi il figlio. Sapeva che il biondo dei suoi capelli era dovuto al fiore che li aveva salvati entrambi. Assomigliava troppo a Ymir per poter essere così tanto biondo, ma non le importava. Il colore dei suoi capelli non aveva alcuna importanza.

Quello che era importante era che fossero entrambi salvi. Era il sorriso sul viso di Ymir ogni volta che li guardava. Era il bambino tra le sue braccia, che aveva solo poche settimane, ma era già pieno di energia.

“Oh, Marco, Marco…” Ymir si era alzata e aveva preso il bambino dalle braccia della moglie. “Quanto ci hai fatte preoccupare.” La giovane donna si era avvicinata alla culla del piccolo, appoggiandolo poi dolcemente sul materasso. Il piccolo aveva allungato le braccia verso di lei e Ymir non poteva fare altro che prendere quelle piccole mani tra le sue. “Dormi bene, tesoro mio.” Gli aveva baciato delicatamente il viso, prima di coprirlo bene e lasciarlo riposare al sicuro nella sua culla.

Nessuno poteva sapere che quella sarebbe stata l’ultima notte in cui le regine mettevano a letto il loro erede.

 



  
Il potere non era eterno. Non quando doveva mantenere giovane un corpo che avrebbe dovuto lasciare questo mondo molti secoli addietro.

Aveva atteso fin troppo prima di agire, e ora poteva solo guardare le sue mani raggrinzite. Le mani di una vecchia. Delle mani che odiava. Un aspetto e una voce che odiava.

Aveva rinunciato a tutto pur di poter essere per sempre giovane e bella. Tutti i legami che aveva avuto una volta erano scomparsi per il naturale corso del tempo. Era rimasta solo lei. E solo lei sarebbe per sempre rimasta.

Ma aveva bisogno del fiore.

E il fiore ora viveva nel principe.

Aveva con la magia aperto la finestra della camera da letto delle regine, dopo essersi assicurata che tutto il castello dormisse. Cautamente, incappucciata per non essere riconosciuta da nessuno, si era avvicinata alla culla in cui dormiva il principe e lo aveva guardato. Dormiva anche lui profondamente.

“ _Blume, leuchtend schön_ _  
Kannst so mächtig sein_ _  
Dreh die zeit zurück_ _  
Gib mir was einst war mein…”_

Aveva intonato la canzone, con la voce rauca che tanto odiava, e improvvisamente i capelli del bambino si erano illuminati. Aveva sorriso soddisfatta. Aveva avuto ragione nel credere che il potere del fiore fosse ancora vivo.

Con un paio di forbici che si era portata appresso, aveva tagliato una ciocca dei biondi capelli.

Scoprendo con orrore che non appena erano stati tagliati erano diventati neri. Come neri lo erano diventati nel punto dove li aveva tagliati.

Solo una possibilità le rimaneva, pensò mentre guardava il bambino che ancora dormiva.

Poteva solo portarlo con sé, tenerlo al sicuro dove nessuno avrebbe mai toccato i suoi capelli.

Lo aveva preso in braccio, togliendolo dal calore e dalla sicurezza del suo comodo giaciglio. Questo era bastato per farlo svegliare e piangere.

E il suo pianto aveva svegliato le sue giovani madri, quando però era troppo tardi.

La strega era già alla finestra quando Ymir si era alzata di scatto dal letto per correrle incontro.

E quando la regina raggiunse la finestra, della strega non c’era già più alcuna traccia.

 


	3. Capitolo II

La capitale del regno si stava svegliando accarezzata dalla luce dorata del sole. Sembrava quasi che su quel regno non ci fossero mai nuvole, e se anche passavano, lasciavano sempre il sereno entro poco tempo. E in quel periodo dell'anno, era meglio portare a termine tutti i tipi d'affari di prima mattina, prima che il sole riscaldasse troppo.

Soprattutto, prima che riscaldasse i tetti.

“Jean, sbrigati.”

Un ragazzo alto, biondo e muscoloso aveva appena finito di arrampicarsi sul tetto più alto del regno, subito seguito da un ragazzo moro, ancora più alto di lui. Scrutava attentamente gli altri tetti, le strade. Aveva l'orecchio teso, pronto a captare qualsiasi rumore.

“Come cazzo fate ad essere così pimpanti? E' la fottutissima alba e ieri sera abbiamo esagerato tutti e tre con l'alcool.”

Un ragazzo dai capelli bicolori aveva finito di arrampicarsi con l'aiuto del moro, e avrebbe voluto continuare a lamentarsi se solo non fosse stato immediatamente rapito dal panorama che gli si presentava davanti agli occhi. Il regno si estendeva sotto di lui, circondato dall'acqua limpida e cristallina che lo attorniava. Non aveva mai visto nulla di simile e si chiedeva come fosse possibile che esistesse tanta meraviglia. Il mondo da cui proveniva lui non era mai così splendido, tutt'altro.

“Potrei abituarmi ad una vista del genere. Secondo voi, vendendo la corona quanti soldi possiamo farci?”

“Prima rubiamola, e poi potremo pensare ai soldi.” Il biondo aveva iniziato a camminare cautamente sulle tegole, cercando di non fare rumore.

“Reiner, ho deciso cosa voglio fare dei soldi che mi spettano.”

“Sentiamo.” Il biondo aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, prima di guardare il moro che gli camminava accanto e sorrideva lievemente, mentre Jean camminava dietro di loro e osservava la città e i confini di essa. Oltre le mura della città c'era il mare. Una distesa azzurra che si estendeva a perdita d'occhio. E dall'altra parte, oltre il ponte che la collegava alla terraferma, il verde degli alberi si scontrava con l'azzurro del cielo.

“Voglio comprarmi una casa. Di quelle altissime. Così posso godermi il panorama ad ogni ora del giorno e anche della notte.”

Seguiva i due giovani uomini, non riuscendo a smettere di guardare il panorama. Doveva concentrarsi sulla missione. Doveva rubare la corona che si diceva fosse appartenuta al principe perduto e che era posta nella sala del trono in attesa del suo ritorno.

Jean si era fermato quando aveva visto i due uomini farlo. Bertholdt, senza dire una parola, aveva preso una corda dalla borsa che portava a tracolla e stava iniziando a fare un nodo. Reiner spostava le tegole borbottando qualcosa in modo che lo sentissero ma non capissero cosa stesse dicendo. E Jean se ne restava in piedi, continuando a guardare l'orizzonte.

Quel colpo. Doveva solo portare a termine quel colpo. E una volta venduti i diamanti e le pietre preziose della corona, poteva anche smettere con quella vita e godersi i soldi.

“Jean, sbrighiamoci e poi puoi restare a guardare la città quanto vuoi.”

Il ragazzo aveva roteato agli occhi, avvicinandosi a Bertholdt che gli stava legando la corda attorno alla vita.

“Potrei spacciarmi per il principe perduto. Tanto nessuno sa che faccia abbia.”

“Peccato che la tua la conosca tutto il regno.”

“Giusta osservazione.” Il ragazzo aveva ghignato prima di farsi calare dal buco nel soffitto, nascosto in precedenza dalle tegole.

Dieci guardie erano presenti nella sala, armate di tutto punto per evitare che qualcuno potesse anche solo pensare di rubare la corona. Solo che tutte le guardie gli davano le spalle. E la corona era proprio sotto di lui. La stava già sfiorando con le dita, quando la porta della sala del trono si era spalancata.

Il capitano delle guardie e il suo secondo in comando stavano parlottando tra di loro, non accorgendosi subito della presenza del ragazzo. Ma tutti conoscevano l'olfatto e l'intuito di Mike Zacharias, e ancora prima che il suo capitano si rendesse conto di cosa fosse successo, questi aveva dato l'allarme.

Senza attendere un secondo in più, Jean aveva preso la corona, guardando con un ghigno soddisfatto i due militari che urlavano ordini a destra e manca. Gliel'aveva fatto sotto il naso anche questa volta. Anche se lo avevano colto con le mani nel sacco, e sapeva che se voleva avere salva la pelle, lui e gli altri due avrebbero dovuto correre molto più velocemente dei cavalli delle guardie.

 



 

Jean conosceva tutte le scorciatoie necessarie per raggiungere la terraferma. Il grande ponte era l'unico posto che poteva presentare qualche problema.

Avevano avuto l'effetto sorpresa dalla loro parte e le guardie non erano ancora sulle loro tracce. Troppo impegnati a prendere i cavalli o ad eseguire degli ordini all'apparenza banali. Ma sapeva che il capitano Smith e il suo vice gli sarebbero stati addosso in un batter d'occhio. Non era la prima volta che giocavano a guardie e ladri, e Jean sperava non sarebbe stata neppure l'ultima.

Dovevano raggiungere il rifugio di Reiner e Bertholdt, al sicuro in mezzo al bosco e dove nessuno mai li aveva trovati. Da li si sarebbero mossi verso la città dall'altra parte del bosco, e avrebbero smontato quella corona per venderne i pezzi.

Jean aveva corso lungo il ponte e sperava che i suoi polmoni reggessero quello sforzo. Sentiva le tempie pulsare e il cervello che cercava di trovare una soluzione il prima possibile. Dovevano seminare le guardie. Dovevano riuscire a nascondersi tra gli alberi il prima possibile.

Avevano oltrepassato il ponte e Jean si era voltato solo un attimo, per assicurarsi di essere in salvo nonostante sentisse il rumore degli zoccoli dei cavalli. Il destino aveva voluto che questo lavoro si rivelasse più duro del previsto. Le guardie stavano imboccando il ponte e guadagnavano terreno.

“Correte! Le guardie sono sul ponte!” Aveva superato i due uomini, inoltrandosi nel bosco che conosceva come le proprie tasche. “A sinistra! Presto a sinistra!” Aveva virato immediatamente verso gli alberi. Sentiva i passi pesanti degli altri due, soprattutto quelli di Reiner. Se fosse stato da solo, avrebbe saputo come seminare le guardie. In tre non era così semplice.

 



 

In un'altra parte del regno, un giovane ragazzo dai lunghissimi capelli dorati, aveva appena finito di rimettere a posto la propria abitazione che si trovava in cima ad una torre. Aveva spolverato. Aveva rifatto i letti. Aveva annaffiato le proprie piante.

E non aveva fatto che sospirare da quando aveva aperto gli occhi quella mattina.

Si era affacciato alla finestra, osservando il cielo azzurro. Doveva aspettare ancora solo una notte, e poi finalmente avrebbe rivisto le luci fluttuanti. Ogni anno, in quella particolare notte di metà giugno, il cielo notturno era illuminato da migliaia di luci. E ogni anno, lui aspettava che su madre si addormentasse per affacciarsi a quella finestra e guardare quelle strane luci.

Nelle solitarie giornate passate in quella torre, aveva studiato sui libri di astronomia che sua madre gli aveva regalato e aveva appreso che quelle non potevano essere di certo stelle. Nei libri non parlavano da nessuna parte di quelle meravigliose luci.

“Marco! Fammi salire!”

Il ragazzo aveva guardato in basso, notando sua madre che toglieva il cappuccio dalla testa e lo guardava impaziente.

“Subito, madre!” L'aveva salutata con la mano, prima di lanciare i propri capelli dalla finestra. La donna vi si era subito aggrappata per iniziare a salire lungo la torre mentre Marco tirava i propri capelli come se fossero stati una fune.

Quello era l'unico metodo che sua madre aveva per entrare o uscire dalla torre in cui vivevano. L'unica porta che esistente, era stata murata molti anni prima, quando lui aveva disobbedito ed era uscito dalla torre.

“Come mai eri alla finestra?” La donna era entrata dalla finestra e lui si era subito spostato per farle spazio.

“Riflettevo, madre!” Aveva sorriso mentre la guardava. Quella donna era così diversa da lui nell'aspetto e l'unica cosa che li accomunava erano i capelli biondi. “Sai che giorno è domani?”

“Mercoledì?” La donna lo aveva guardato inarcando un sopracciglio, mentre appoggiava un cestino sul tavolo.

“Il mio compleanno.”

“E' già passato un anno? Non è possibile.” Aveva scosso la testa iniziando a svuotare il cestino. “E dimmi, cosa vorresti come regalo di compleanno?”

“Speravo tanto che tu me lo chiedessi!” Marco le aveva preso le mani e aveva notato le rughe sulla pelle. Avrebbe di nuovo dovuto cantare per lei, usare i suoi capelli per ringiovanirla. L'aveva guardata negli occhi e aveva deciso che quello era il momento giusto per esprimere il proprio desiderio. “Vogliovederelelucifluttuanti!”

“Cosa? Marco, ti ho detto un migliaio di volte di parlare piano e scandendo bene le parole. Non sei più un moccioso.” La donna si era allontanata, andando a sedersi sulla poltrona davanti al camino. Aveva sentito bene cosa aveva detto il ragazzo, ma non poteva lasciarlo uscire.

“Madre... Ti prego.” Le si era avvicinato, fermandosi di fronte a lei e guardandola negli occhi.

“Ne parleremo più tardi. Ora canta per me.”

Il ragazzo aveva sospirato. Aveva preso la spazzola e l'aveva porta a sua madre prima di sedersi a terra accanto a lei.

“ _Blume, leuchtend schön”_

Aveva intonato il primo verso della canzone e già I suoi capelli avevano iniziato ad illuminarsi mentre il potere iniziava a scorrere per tutta la lunghezza.

“ _Kannst so mächtig sein_ _  
Dreh die zeit zurück_ _  
Gib mir was einst war mein_

_Blume leuchtend schön_ _  
Lass mich nicht allein_ _  
Halt das Schicksal auf_ _  
Gib mir was einst war mein_

_Was einst war mein…”_

Aveva guardato la madre non appena aveva smesso di cantare. Il suo viso era ringiovanito e la donna ora sembrava più rilassata.

“Madre, domani compirò vent'anni e vorrei vedere quelle luci.”

“Puoi farlo dalla finestra, come hai fatto finora.” Si era alzata dalla poltrona e lo aveva guadato. Era molto più bassa di lui, ma riusciva a metterlo in soggezione con il proprio sguardo. “Il mondo è pericoloso per un ragazzo come te. E non ne parliamo più.” Si era riavvicinata alla finestra, prendendo il proprio mantello. “Aiutami a scendere. Vado a comprare il necessario per farti una torta di compleanno.”  
Senza dire una parola, Marco aveva fatto come gli era stato chiesto, ed era rimasto affacciato alla finestra a guardare la minuscola figura di sua madre, mentre scompariva tra il fogliame che nascondeva quella radura.

 



 

Aveva continuato a correre, Reiner e Bertholdt dietro di lui, e i soldati a cavallo sempre più vicini.

“Maledizione, Jean! Non avevi detto di conoscere la strada?” Il primo a protestare era stato Reiner. Il respiro affannato per la lunga corsa e per i nervi sempre più tesi.

“Sto cercando di seminarli!” Aveva urlato la risposta, ma quello che gli si presentava davanti agli occhi era un vicolo cieco. Il prato si interrompeva e una parete rocciosa fermava la loro corsa. “Dobbiamo arrampicarci. Aiutatemi a salire!”

“Dammi la corona.” Reiner aveva allungato il braccio verso la borsa che il più giovane aveva messo a tracolla.

“Non ti fidi di me, Reiner?” Jean lo aveva guardato, offeso da quelle parole. Non era il primo lavoro che facevano insieme e il ragazzo credeva di essersi sempre comportato rettamente nei loro confronti.

“Non quando c'è di mezzo una corona.” Il biondo teneva il braccio teso attendendo che Jean lasciasse la borsa.

“Ragazzi... Le guardie stanno arrivando...” Bertholdt aveva appoggiato una mano sulla spalla di Reiner, continuando nervosamente a guardare indietro. Aveva ragione, le guardie reali si stavano avvicinando e il rumore dei loro cavalli e degli ordini urlati era sempre più vicino.

“Tieni.” Jean aveva tolto la borsa, dandola a Reiner. Il biondo lo aveva solo allora aiutato a scalare la parete. “Ciao ciao, Reiner, divertiti in carcere.” Aveva esordito con un sorriso non appena era al sicuro. Aveva mostrato la borsa che si era ripreso nella scalata e velocemente si era allontanato da quel luogo mentre le urla isteriche e furiose di Reiner si facevano più silenziose.

Non per nulla era uno dei ladri più ricercati del regno. Riusciva a rubare qualsiasi cosa e senza che le persone se ne accorgessero. Sarebbe successo lo stesso con quella maledetta corona se solo Smith e Zacharias non fossero entrati nella sala del trono in quel preciso istante. Se solo avessero tardato di qualche secondo, lui avrebbe preso la corona e i soldati se ne sarebbero accorti quando sarebbe già stato troppo tardi. Invece li avevano colti in flagrante. Li avevano beccati e ora poteva solo attenderli la forca.

“Kirschtein! Sei in arresto!” Mike Zacharias lo aveva quasi raggiunto. Sentiva il rumore degli zoccoli sempre più vicino.

“Solo se riesci a prendermi!” Aveva girato improvvisamente a sinistra, lasciando per qualche istante spaesato il cavaliere. Ormai poteva soltanto giocare sull'improvvisazione, cercando dei posti impossibili da raggiungere a cavallo. Se lo avesse preso, allora sarebbe stato spacciato. E non lo voleva, non ancora. Era troppo giovane per passare la vita in carcere, o peggio, essere giustiziato. E nessuno l'avrebbe salvato dall'impiccagione questa volta.

“Restituisci immediatamente la corona del principe!”

“Il principe è morto! Non se ne fa nulla di una corona!”

Si era fermato di colpo giungendo al limitare della foresta. Sotto di lui c'era un prato, dopo una ripida discesa di una decina di metri.

“Ti ho preso!”

Il capitano Mike Zacharias stava davvero per prenderlo. Si era salvato per il rotto della cuffia, abbassandosi un istante prima che la mano dell'uomo a cavallo riuscisse a prenderlo. Solo che quel brusco movimento lo aveva fatto sbilanciare e scivolare lungo il pendio. Aveva velocemente ed istintivamente portato le braccia alla testa, per proteggerla nella caduta, mentre sentiva le urla dell'uomo. Che gli giurava che lo avrebbe preso e avrebbe riportato la corona alla sala del trono.

Jean non ne dubitava affatto. Era uno dei migliori soldati del regno, secondo soltanto a Smith, e se non fosse stato attento, Zacharias lo avrebbe arrestato.

Si era rimesso in piedi. Sporco e stanco, con ogni arto dolorante, ma sapeva che doveva muoversi e cercare un rifugio prima che le guardie avessero trovato un modo per scendere e raggiungerlo. Stringeva la borsa con forza. Era tutto successo a causa di quella corona e della loro avidità. Di certo ora non l'avrebbe persa. Avrebbe cercato un posto dove nascondersi. Lì avrebbe smontato le pietre preziose dalla corona, e poi si sarebbe diretto in qualche città per cercare di venderle. Forse avrebbe anche abbandonato il regno, per iniziare una nuova vita.

Si era appoggiato ad una parete ricoperta d'edera per riprendere fiato.

Solo che la parete aveva ceduto, rivelando un'apertura nella roccia, nascosta dall'edera su cui aveva cercato di appoggiarsi. Velocemente si era fatto spazio tra i rami che nascondevano un passaggio. Non aveva idea verso dove, ma era l'unica via di salvezza.

Aveva corso ancora, pochi metri e si era ritrovato in una radura circondata da rocce altissime. E in mezzo ad essa una torre.

Una torre che sera in quel momento l'unico luogo dove potesse cercare rifugio. Aveva sentito il suo ovattato degli zoccoli dei cavalli e delle voci dei soldati e non aveva indugiato oltre. Era corso verso la torre. Aveva cercato una porta, un passaggio, qualsiasi cosa, senza trovare nulla.

“Una torre senza una via d'entrata...?” Aveva alzato lo sguardo. Erano almeno 15 metri fino alla finestra. Aveva sospirato, mettendo di nuovo la borsa a tracolla e iniziando ad arrampicarsi. Era stata una salita molto lenta, cercava i buchi nella parete di pietre e si faceva forza con ogni muscolo del proprio corpo. Se avesse guardato in basso, sicuramente sarebbe stato colto da un attacco di panico. Non era la prima volta che si arrampicava, solo che di solito aveva dei punti sicuri a cui aggrapparsi senza dover rischiare la vita.

“Merda, stavolta ci è mancato davvero poco.” Jean si era lasciato scivolare lungo la parete, non appena era riuscito ad entrare nella torre. Era stanco. Era stremato. Voleva solo riposare un po' e poi se ne sarebbe andato anche da quel rifugio.

Questa per lo meno era la sua speranza, prima che nel suo raggio visivo comparisse qualcuno e qualcosa lo colpiva alla testa, facendogli perdere i sensi.

 


End file.
